


[Podfic] He Who Is Made of Iron by EternalLibrary

by CompassRose



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Alternate universe where tea is a big(ish) deal lol, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain Sounds, Tea, Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, unedited audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Tea reminds Costis of his childhood.
Relationships: Aristogiton & Costis Ormentiedes, Eugenides & Costis Ormentiedes, Kamet/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	[Podfic] He Who Is Made of Iron by EternalLibrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Who Is Made Of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599428) by [EternalLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLibrary/pseuds/EternalLibrary). 



> A birthday gift from a stranger to lattice_frames, with very best wishes for warmth and hope in the plague year. Courage!
> 
> With deepest gratitude and a fresh-brewed cup of whatever tea you love best to EternalLibrary, for making this available for transformation so that I could make this in almost no time at all. Warmest wishes to you too, and I hope you're staying safe.
> 
> Love to all of you, dear listeners. Take what comforts you can, love each other, stay connected, don't despair.

****  
cover design and layout by compassrose

Listen or download here:  
**[He Who Is Made of Iron: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xLLmV-xB1IaUHvC-29N70HIMNxICeG0v)** (Google Drive)  
google turned aside, momentarily overwhelmed with longing for home? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
